Quad flat packages (QFPs) are popular in applications where packages are required to be manufactured in high volumes and at low costs. In general, a QFP is a surface-mounted integrated circuit package having leads extending from each of the four sides. The leads that extend from the QFP are generally soldered directly to corresponding surface mount pads of a printed circuit board.
However, there are several circumstances in which it may be advantageous to be able to indirectly connect a QFP to a circuit board using an intermediate intercoupling device. In one example, such an intercoupling device can serve as a converter in cases where there is a mismatch in size between the QFP and contacts of the printed circuit board. This can occur when advances in size reduction of one component, for example the printed circuit board, outpaces that of the other component, for example the QFP. In another example, in certain applications, a QFP may have manufacturing temperature requirements which differ from that of the printed circuit board. Use of an intercoupling device permits the QFP to be manufactured and assembled independently of the printed circuit board, and then connected to the printed circuit board subsequent to the manufacture.
Recent regulatory efforts to limit certain hazardous substances in some geographic areas and/or in some industries, such as the Restriction of Hazardous Substances in Electrical and Electronic Equipment (RoHS), have resulted in inconsistencies in the products that are manufactured, such that some electronic components, including QFPs and/or printed circuit boards, are compliant with regulations and some are not. Thus, it can be advantageous to provide an intercoupling device which permits, for example, a lead-free component to be assembled to a lead-containing component.